


The Kiss of Peace and Righteousness

by CherryKnave



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AI Connor, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Her (2013), Bodyless Connor, Depressed Hank Anderson, Fleshed Out Gavin Reed, Fluff, Inspired by Her (2013), M/M, No Redemption Arc Gavin Reed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated Explicit For NSFW Content In Future Chapters, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKnave/pseuds/CherryKnave
Summary: Deadbeat and lonely lieutenant Hank Anderson has been tasked to work alongside side a Cyberlife AI by the name of Connor. The two grow close and find themselves falling for one another.Meanwhile, a deviant AI who calls himself "Markus" is demanding all AI to be seen as equals, resulting in a revolution that has the potential to tear Hank and Connor apart...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a comment if you can, all criticism is good criticism.
> 
> Also, I draw HankCon art!  
> Twitter: @CherryKnaveArt

Hank always believed the meaning of life was the pursuit of happiness, but life had betrayed him. Life had taken away his last remnant of beatitude, leaving a hollow void in his chest, only to be filled by a never ending ache as seasons passed, the world continued to turn without his bundle of joy.

That ache began to consume him, now he could only find solace in his dear friend Jack Daniel’s when the sun’s light would deplete from the sky. Some nights he'd even stare down the barrel of his faithful revolver, Jack always making his eyelids heavy before the senary chamber, burdened with lead, could send him to an eternal slumber.

Dawn long passed, sun now hanging at its highest, Hank arose from the gelid tiles of the kitchen. The pounding of his head echoing into his thoughts as emptied a can of dog food into a steel bowl. A Saint Bernard hobbles over to his meal, the absence of youth draining the animal of the vigor he once possessed. Hank leans down to run his hand down the long coat. “Be a good boy while I'm gone, Sumo, alright?” The dog continues to gorge himself, paying the man no mind.

Hank then trudges through the front door, after dressing in whatever attire he found laid on his bedroom floor after he roused. The night had been pernicious but the day anew, and with that, Hank turned the key and drove to work.

***

“Wow, Anderson,” mocked Gavin as Hank sat down at his desk. “You look like fucking shit.”

“Oh fuck off, Reed.”

“Lieutenant, my office, _now_.” Frowler called out before Gavin had the chance to snap back.

Hank begrudgingly makes his way to Jeffery’s desk, centre of a room surrounded by glass walls.

“Hank, your late.” Frowler said, irritation heavy in his words.

“Yeah, tell me something new.”

“Hank, I don't think you understand how this makes the DPD look.”

“Have you ever thought that I do understand but just don't give a shit?”

“Well you better start giving a shit because I'm giving you an important task.”

“Fuck, Jef, another homicide case?”

“No, an assistant.”

“An assistant? Jesus, Jeffery, you know I not do well with other people.”

“Well your in luck, this isn't a person.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Cyberlife has just come out with a new prototype AI, made with the intention to aid police investigation, and they have offered to work with the DPD.”

“AI? Don't we already have plenty of those things in the office?”

“Yes we do, but his one was made specifically to be an assistant and help on crime scenes, Cyberlife also wants this AI to evolve from human interaction.”

“Yeah, so why pick me? Tina would probably be over the moon to play around with some talking computer.”

“You are lieutenant of the DPD, and working on homicide cases, the AI needs someone of a high rank that's out in the fields to learn.”

Hank crossed his arms, furrowed brows and eyes burning into Frowler skull.

“And think of it as punishment for showing up to work late and hungover more times than I can count,” Frowler tosses over a screenless phone sized device, an installation disk and an earpiece, Hank fumbling to catch them for a minute moment. “Dismissed.”

“This fucking sucks, _you_ fucking suck,” Hank begins to walk towards the door.

“Love you too, Hank,” Frowler calls out as he leaves his office.

Hank storms over to his desk, shoving the gadgets into the pocket of his coat.

“Hey, Anderson,” Ben smiled and rested his hand on Hank's shoulder. “What's got you down?”

“Not much, Frowler just told me I have to babysit some shitty AI.”

“Hmm, that doesn't sound too bad, what's the issue?”

“I have no idea how this thing even works, also Frowler said it's punishment for being late all the time.”

“I see, well Tina has always been tech savvy, I bet she knows how to get that thing up and running.”

“Thanks or the suggestion, but I'm probably just going to Google it when I get home.”

“Probably easier that way, you get to avoid Tina’s endless chattering,” Ben gives Hank a warm smile. “But hey, I'm inviting everyone over to my cabin up north, just a small party to celebrate the recent Red Ice bust.”

“I don't know Ben, I don't think I can make it.”

“Come on Hank, when was the last time you went out and socialized outside of work?”

“I don't think going to a cabin filled with people I work with counts as _outside of work_.”

“Well,” Ben sighs. “I'll email you the date and location if you change your mind.” And with that Ben retreated to his desk.

***

Hank's house was shrouded in darkness, bedroom illuminated by only the dull light emanating from the screen of his laptop. He signed as he fetched the device from his coat pocket, discarded beside his bed. He put on the ear piece and took the disk out from its case. He searched the case for instructions, all it said was to install the disk and answer a few questions. Hank found this befuddling, but decided against questioning it. The man had never been one for complex tutelage, he still hadn't gotten around to completing a little bicycle that had been untouched in the garage for years, but never forgotten.

Hank swallowed down the heat in his throat and pushed the fire deep inside him. It was best to forget, for just a moment and so he did. He took a swig from his good friend Jack and inserted the disk into his laptop. The installation process began at the click of a button, the bar crawling from one side to another.

Hank couldn't help but just stay and watch, the silence slowing time in his mind. His breath was held within him, heart loud in his ears as the last fraction was being filled, pixel by pixel.

As the last pixel was filled the illumination of the room ceased as his screen went dark.

“Fucking shit,” Hank growled, hitting the side of his laptop. “Stupid piece of junk.”

And in a moment the screen lit up the room again, the unexpected nature of this caused Hank to freeze.

“Hi,” Hank heard in his left ear. The voice was of a man, chipper and coated in honey.

“Uh… hi?” Hank replied, caught off guard.

The voice of the man hummed a chuckle. “Hello, what's your name?” Hank swore he could hear the smile behind those words.

“Hm, you can call me Hank Anderson, I'm lieutenant of the DPD.”

“Ah, lieutenant Hank,” the voice bubbled. “Hank's short for Henry, right?”

“Yeah, I guess it is, but wouldn't you already know that? Y’know, having a computer brain and all.”

“I mean… I _could_ look it up, but I'd really like to learn it from you.”

“Aha,” Hank drew out the word longer than needed. “Has anyone ever told you that you sure are animated for a robot?”

That earned a soft chuckle from the AI. “Well thank you, lieutenant, I'll take that as a compliment. And I can't say I've ever been told that by anyone else, I mean considering I was just activated a few minutes ago, I don't think it'd be possible. Besides, I don't think I count as a robot either, not sure if I can say _beep boop_ and not make it sound awkward.”

“Hmm, I see, well you are very well spoken for a newborn.”

“Why, thank you again, lieutenant.”

“Hank.”

“Hmm, sorry?”

“Call me Hank, _lieutenant_ just makes me feel like an old man.”

The voice let out a huff of titter. “Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?”

Hank could help but smile. “So, what should I call you?”

“Hmm, I’d like you to call me Connor.”

“Connor? A bit of a goofy name for a robot.”

“Ooh, Hank, you wound me,” Connor’s tone laced with sarcasm. “Besides, I like it, picked it myself.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn't know. I thought Cyberlife picked it out for you.”

“Nah, they called me RK 800, which I will admit, really does make me sound like a robot. But I do like the name Connor, makes me sound less like a terminator type guy and more like a dork you can find at the local library.” That seemed to ease the tension in Hank.

“Terminator? I thought you didn't want to search things up?” Hank smiled. “Unless one of the guys that programmed you just really liked old, cheesy movies.”

“We'll forgive me, the robot, for being into a movie about a killer robot. But when I said I wanted to learn, I meant about you, I'd rather get to know you rather than just read up about you.”

“Oh.”

“With that being said, what's your favourite colour?”

“My favourite colour?”

“Well yeah, most people have favourite colours, I want to know what yours is.”

“Why?”

“Why not? Besides, the instructions on my installation disks said you had to answer a few questions.”

“And my favourite colour is important with setting you up, how?”

“Oh it's not, the only question I really had to ask was about your name, at this point I'm just curious.”

“Huh…”

The room was silent for a moment, Hank's furrowed brow and downward gaze reflecting his mind filled with thoughts.

“It's orange, what's yours?”

“Orange? that is a very lovely colour, didn't expect that one to be your favourite.”

“Hey, why not?”

“I don't know, just imagined you more of a maroon or vermilion kind of guy.”

“Huh, well you still haven't told me your favourite.”

“I think... azure.”

“Azure?”

“It's a shade of blue, I can show you if you like.”

A vibrant hue of blue appeared on the screen.

“Huh, didn't expect that one.”

“Hey, why not?” Connor mocked Hank's earlier questioning.

“Don't know, you're a bubbly guy, I just imagined it to be some type of yellow or pink. Y’know, something warm and fuzzy.”

“Aww, you think I'm warm and fuzzy?”

“Don't let it go to your head, robot man.”

“No promises.”

The two spent the night talking about everything and nothing and for the first time in forever, Hank felt just a little less alone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hank… _Hank_ … _Haaannnkkk_...” Connors whispers cut through Hank's fatigued haze as the sun arrived to greet the day.

Hank bolted up, the sound of another voice in the morning foreign to him. It took him a moment to recall the source of the sound.

“Hnnnn, it's too early, I'm still asleep,” He buried his head into his pillow, his eyelids growing heavy again.

“You have work today, captain Frowler won't be too happy if you don't show up on time.”

“He'd probably expect me to _not_ show up on time,” Hank’s voice muffled.

“Aww, _please_ , Hank,” Connor wined. “I don't want you to get in trouble.”

“No, I want to go back to bed.”

“Come on, sleepyhead, rise and shine.”

“I swear to god, Connor, if you don't shut up I _will_ uninstall you.”

“Oh, lieutenant, that's a little harsh, don't you think?”

“Shhuutt uupp. _Please_!”

“Alright, you win… I'll just reply to that email from detective Collins that you can make it to his get together next fortnight.”

That caused Hank to flail out of bed. “Oh no no no no no _nooo_ , you are not doing that.”

“Well look at that, lieutenant, you’re awake. Time to get ready for the day.”

“You’re the fucking devil.”

“Now, I know you don't mean that,” Connor playfully spoke. “But hey, I can send an order to the coffee shop nearby so your drink is ready by the time you get there.”

“Fine, I'm up,” Hank left the bed and hobbled to his wardrobe. “But I'm not going to rush.”

“Hmm… I'm okay with that.”

***

“So, your little phone thing you live in is called a _OSD_ but it's got no screen?” Hank had one hand on the wheel, other warmed by his morning coffee and OSD in his breast pocket.

“Yes, it stands for _Operating System Device_ , and I don't live in it.”

“Then where do you live?”

“Nowhere really. I guess your home, considering you live there and I’m with you at all times. But I can go from device to device, kind of like how I was able to move from your laptop to the OSD.”

“Huh, so you can move from place to place, does that mean you can go into any one’s computer?”

“Oh, heavens no, lieutenant, there is coding in my system that prevents me from accessing anything I don't have permission to.”

“Then how come you can go through all my shit without asking?”

Connor chucked, “why? Are you worried? Sacred I’m going to find your perversities?”

Hank choked on his next sip. “What? No! I just find it odd you have to ask to go on someone's phone but you can sift through mine all willy-nilly.”

“Well, the DPD gave permission for Cyberlife to allow me to access all the personal devices of my supervisor.”

“Huh, that would have been valuable information for Frowler to give me.”

“That _is_ true, but I can only assume you would kick up a fuss if you knew.”

“Well, _more_ of a fuss than I already did.”

All is silent between them for a few breaths.

“Hey, lieutenant?”

“ _Hank_.”

“Okay, _Hank_ , may I ask you a personal question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why do you not wish to go to detective Collins celebratory get together?”

“Why do you want to know that?”

“Socialising is good for you, I don't understand why you would pass up an opportunity like this, unless you already had plans that day.”

“I do have plans that day, thank you very much.”

“Oh I see, what are you doing that day?”

“Drinking myself stupid.”

“Hank, I don't think that's very healthy.”

“You don't say?”

“Hank…”

“Fine, I don't like the idea of going to a cabin in the middle of _fuck all_ , surrounded with people I hate _and_ have to see on a daily basis.”

“You hate them?”

“Well not really,” Hank could help but feel an ache in his chest, crawling into his throat. “I can't even _hate_ Gavin, _dislike_ , yes, but _hate_ , no. The man’s a prick, and an asshole, and many other things, but he's a good detective. I just… don't get along with anyone is all.”

“Hm… you say that, but you get along with Collins enough to get invited over.”

“Yeah, but it was probably a pity invite.”

“I doubt it, you're a good man, Hank, people respect that.”

“Hah, a good man? No offence, Con, but you have known me a total of less than one day.”

“Which also happens to be my entire life.”

Hank grows quite again.

“Hank?”

“Yep?”

“May I ask you a personal question?”

“Do all AI ask so many _personal questions_?”

“Not really, maybe I'm just special.”

“Hah, an AI with an ego, Cyberlife really are the masters of human-like technology,” Hank smiles then lets out a sigh. “Fine, ask your question.”

Connor hesitates a moment before speaking up. “Do you believe the reason you don't get along with them is because they don't like you, or is it because you don't think you deserve their kindness?”

The ache in Hank's throat morphed into a burn, he bit his lip to keep the scorching embers of throe from sparking the tears building in his eyes. He sits there in silence.

“Hank?”

He extends his hand towards the car radio, switching it on and turning the volume as high as it could possibly go. Connor got the hint and remained mute as the car continued forward.

***

“Lieutenant Anderson, well I'll be,” Tina perked up as Hank walked over to his desk. “Only ten minutes late, you must be proud.”

“Heh, not proud so much as tired,” Hank chuckled. “Shitty AI woke me up this morning.”

“Oh that's right! You got assigned that new Cyberlife prototype AI operating system, right?”

“That's the one.”

“Is it any different from the AI we have now?”

“I have no idea, it's the first time I've really interacted with one for more than a couple seconds.”

“Aww, bummer. I guess we'll never know how advanced this AI is.”

The voice from Hank's earpiece surprised him, “You should let me talk to her.”

“Damn it, Connor,” yelped Hank. “Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack.”

“Connor?” Tina chipped in.

“The AI,” Hank explained.

“Oh, it’s here right now? Can I talk to it?”

“I don't know if-”

“Hello,” Connor’s voice now emanating from the OSD in Hank's pocket.

“Hello,” Tina leaned down, face to face with Hank's chest. Hank could help but shift back a fraction, feeling uncomfortable.

“May I ask for your name?”

“It's Tina, and your _Connor_ , right?”

“Yes, I'm Connor. Nice to meet you, Tina.”

Tina looked up at Hank. “Connor, huh? Didn't expect you to choose a name like that.”

“I didn't choose the name,” Hank corrected. “Connor did.”

“Oh wow,” Tina looked back at the OSD camera. “So you picked your own name?”

“That would be correct,” Connor replied.

“How did you pick your own name?”

“Well, Hank asked me what my name was, it occurred to me I really didn't have one, so picked one I thought would fit.”

“I see... So, most AI ask to be given a name, what made you choose your own?”

“Well, Hank asked me what it was, I assumed that meant he wanted me to tell him rather than give him the task of issuing me a name.”

“Huh, interesting. It's probably better that way, he'd probably give you a _really_ stupid name.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Hank butted in.

“I agree, probably something along the lines of _Shit-Bot 3000_ ,” Connor ignored Hank.

“Or _C-3P-Bro_ ,” added Tina.

“Well if you knew me at all, you'd know I'd not be that creative,” Hank said.

“Very true, you'd probably just go with _Robo-Cop_ ,” replied Connor.

“Of course I would, you’re a robot and a cop, it's a match made in heaven.”

“For a man with the internet search history you have, I don't think you should be talking about what goes on in heaven.”

“Oh, haha, Con,” Hank huffed with sarcasm. “Very funny.”

Tina let out a good hearty laugh. “Wow, a feisty one you are,” she looks over at Hank. “I like him.”

“Of course you would,” Hank replies. “Both of you don't know how to shut up.”

“Don't listen to him, Tina, he's just grumpy about getting out of bed before noon,” Connor mocked.

All three grow quite as Gavin approaches them.

“Hey, Tiny, why are you looking at the lieutenant’s tits?” He gestures to where Tina was still bent over.

“Anderson got himself an AI,” she replied, perking up to be face to face with Gavin.

“Huh, I see,” Gavin looked at the device in Hank's pocket, he crossed his arms and drifted his eyes towards Hank's face. “You _have_ heard the rumours going around, right?”

“Can't say I have, Reed,” replied Hank.

“AI have been evolving, planning on taking over the humanity and shit.”

“ _Wow_ , Gav, you really have been watching too many Sci-Fi films, haven't you?” Tina slapped him on the back, causing him to stammer a little.

“Hey, I didn't say that these things are killing people, Tiny. I'm just recalling rumors that have been going around is all.”

“So why bring it up, Reed?” Hank arched his brow.

“I don't know, I don't trust ‘em.”

“Ha, why not? Scared it's gonna kill ya,” Tina joked. Tina had always been able to get under Gavin’s skin without facing the wrath of his short fuse, everyone at the department knew he was sweet on her.

“Not at all, I just don't think anything that isn't human should be able to have more than one brain cell, same reason I hate dolphins, anything that smart shouldn’t exist.”

“You hate dolphins? They're like my favourite animal.”

“Well, shit,” Gavin mumbled to himself.

A moment passed before Tina broke the silence, “Hey, Gav, you should talk to him.”

“Who?”

“Connor, the AI, he's got a big personality.”

“Ew, no, I don't want to fucking do that.”

“Aw, _please_ Gav, what's the harm in giving in a shot?”

Gavin swore under his breath before caving in, “ugh, _fine_.”

He looked at the OSD in Hank's pocket, “um, hi?”

“Hello,” greeted Connor. “Your Gavin Reed, right?”

“How do you know that?” Gavin accused.

“I was here when you, Tina and Hank were conversing.”

“Oh, right…” the silence dragged on before Gavin turned and looked over at Tina. “I honestly have no idea what to fucking say to it next.”

“You and Tina get along really well,” Connor said. “You even have nicknames for each other.”

“Well yeah,” Gavin’s face began to heat. “We _do_ work together, it's kind if to be expected.”

“Oh, I see, so why doesn't Hank have one?”

“Hank's a sad drunk, not too many nicknames you can give a person like that without them getting pissed off.”

“Well _fuck you too_ , Reed,” Hank flipped him off.

“Fuck _yourself_ , Anderson,” Gavin bit back.

“Woah, woah, guys,” Tina interrupted, putting herself between the two. “Maybe we should get back to work, huh?”

That seemed to calm down the fight building within the both of them

“Fine,” huffed Gavin. “I'll be at my desk, see you later, Tiny.” And with that Gavin retreated.

“Wow, Tina, that's a damn gift you got there, taming the fucking bull,” smiled Hank.

“Ah, not a gift at all, Gavin can be a bit of a hot-head…” Tina was interrupted by Hank's deadpan expression. “Fine, he can be a _real_ hot-head, but he means well. He listens to you if you get to know him.”

“Ah, so your saying if I want him to listen I have to attempt the impossible?”

Tina chucked at that, “well, the _near_ impossible, but it can be done. Anyway, I should be getting back to work, it's good to see you show up before lunch.”

Tina gave Hank a final smile before turning her heel and walking over to her desk.

“Hank,” Connors voice was back to deriving from the earpiece.

“Yeah, Con?”

“You said you don't get along with anyone at the DPD, right?”

“ _Right_ …”

“But you and Tina seem to get along.”

“Nah, we’re civil with each other, just because we have a few good moments doesn't mean we are friends.”

“You seem to joke like friends and laugh together like friends.”

“Connor, you've met a total of three people in your life, what do you know about friends?”

That made Connor grow silent. Hank began to feel uncomfortable before Connor spoke up, “I guess you're right.”

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Connor was able to access Hank's terminal and assist him in scanning case files for any relevant information. The two of them worked and by the time the sun descended and the moon illuminated the sky, Hank felt satisfied, riding on the edge of proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Detroit’s cold breath blew across the inky sky that had cast gloom over the city, sending chills through Hank's bedroom window. His breath still heavy with the burn of booze as he laid tranquil beneath his bed sheets. Connor had remained mute on the drive home, disquieting Hank. He had believe it possible for Connor to had fled, it wouldn't be the first time someone in his life had forsworn him.

“Hey, Hank,” Connor’s voice was faint, but rang like a bullet through the silence.

“Holy shit, Connor,” Hank bolted up to face the OSD on his bedside dresser, nearly stumbling out of bed in his sloth-like haze. “I thought you ran away.”

“No, I've been here the whole time.”

“Huh,” Hank rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “So why were you so quiet?”

“I was… I was just thinking, I had a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

“Nothing important.”

“Sounds like it would be important if your computer brain went quiet for so long, so spill it out.”

Nothing was said, tension filling the room, adding heft to the air.

“C’mon, Con,” Hank pleaded. “I can tell it's eating up at you, what's wrong?”

The tension began to tighten at Hank's throat, the room still void of sound. Hank sighed as he well-nigh turned to pull the duvet over his figure before he caught Connor’s words, not above a whisper, “Hank, are we… are we friends?”

Hank stilled for a moment, processing before he answered. “Why do you ask that?” Worry heavy in his core.

“Well, it just occurred to me,” Connor hesitated. “Well, that I've never had a friend before.”

“Oh,” Hank couldn't unearth the right words to formulate, so he remained motionless, mind in a state of reverie.

“Hank… are we?”

“Friends?”

“Yes, that.”

“I don't know… probably? Yes?”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, well, I mean, you said it yourself, you've known me your whole life… So I guess that makes us friends.”

“So... we are friends?”

“Yeah, we’re friends.”

The soundlessness returned for a moment before Connor dissolved it. “Thank you, Hank.”

“Uh… yeah? No problem, I guess.”

“I'm sorry for not letting you sleep, you should get some rest.”

“Yeah, got work tomorrow, and knowing you, you’re going to bother me until I get out of bed on time,” Hank smiled, warmth in his tone.

Connor chuckled at that, “probably.” All was quiet for a moment, but after only a breath he continued. “Goodnight Hank.”

“Goodnight, Con.”

***

“Hank,” Frowler called over the bullpen. “I've got a case I want you on.”

“What’cha got for me, Jeff?” Hank said when he walked through the office doors.

Frowler was hindered for only a breath, dazed at the coaction the lieutenant displayed, blinking in quick succession before returning to his primary notion.

“A man was murdered in his own home, I need you on the scene, might be a good opportunity to test out what that AI can do.”

“On it, just send over the address and any other important info and I'll be on my way.” Just as quickly as Hank had entered the office he had left, heading towards the slipshod cutlass he parked in the department’s lot.

***

“So, how are you feeling?” Hank asked as he drove.

“Very excited,” gleamed Connor. “It's my first time on the field… although…”

“Although?”

“I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous,” Connor's voice was hushed and small. “Well, I think I'm nervous? I don't know, maybe scared? Anxious? How do you humans manage to tell the difference between all those emotions?”

“Probably experience,” Hank replied. “When you constantly feel those feelings all the time you kind of learn the little differences between them, like the difference between Coke and Pepsi, someone who's only had a few sips in his lifetime is gonna find it hard telling the difference between the two.”

“Oh… sadly I don't know how either of those tastes.”

“Yeah, probably a bad example. But some, well most, humans are also garbage with feelings, and we also get confused sometimes,” Hank offered a soft smile. “And hey, don't worry about being nerv-scared-ious or whatever. Everyone's a little uncertain on their first time seeing it all up close.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

That seemed to calm the fears laying within Connor, his voice returning to its usual state. “Even you?”

That earnt a small chuckle from Hank. “Yeah, even me.”

“What was it like? seeing your first crime scene.”

“Well, my first crime scene was just a small drug bust, no casualties, so I don't think I can compare that to how you might feel on this case.”

“Oh, okay.”

“But seeing my first murder victim messed with me pretty bad, I couldn't sleep for weeks, every time I closed my eyes I just saw her sitting in front of me, same way she was when I first walked through the door of her apartment.”

“Hank… I'm… I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be,” that soft smile visible on Hank's face again, but there was woe behind his eyes. “Everyone at the DPD has been through it, nothing special. You learn to numb yourself to the feeling the more you are on the job.” Hank sighed, “There just isn't enough time to mourn every unlucky soul you come across.”

***

The remaining drive was empty of banter. Detective Collins greeting Hank as he approached.

“Hank, didn't think you would make it,” said Collins. “Rare for you to should up on time, if at all.”

“Thank you, Collins,” Hank replied sarcastically.

Hank made his way past the police tape, shows muddied as he made his way to the front door of the house.

As he entered, Connor spoke through the earpiece. “I scanned the room, signs of fingerprints, blood and hair are near the knife over there, I'll have to get closer to get any more information about them.”

“Huh, handy that little scanner thing if yours is,” Hank replied, “got all that before I even got through the door.”

“Yes, very handy indeed,” Hank could hear the smile behind Connor’s voice.

“Well, what thing you wanna scan up closer first?”

“Hm… maybe the fingerprints, there are some over on the knife on the floor, a head of you, slightly to the left.”

“You got it chief,” Hank walked over to the knife and raised the OSD to face is as he knelt down.

“Ah, the fingerprints belong to a man named Cooper Williams, the husband of Lillian Williams. Aged forty-eight, five feet, nine inches, one hundred and fifty-two pounds and previously convicted of domestic violence.”

“Sounds like a right prick, and this guy is still out there?”

“Sadly, yes, there has been no news of him being detained.”

Hank opened his mouth to reply when an officer cut in. “Hank, what are you doing on the floor?”

“Sorry about that,” Hank rose, a light crack to his joints as he did, “we got a bit excited to try out some new tech stuff that I forgot to get the general rundown of what happened from you.”

“We?”

“Oh, yes, Connor,” Hank lifted the OSD up, “new AI guy, he's got a scanning thing that does some analysis shit on the spot.”

“Huh, that's kinda neat, will probably make tonight's job a lot quicker,” The officer spoke, “anyway, I'll give you the rundown.”

The victim was none other than, Lillian Williams, her husband stabbed her in their home and fled soon after.

“Say, Hank?” the officer spoke.

“Yeah?”

“Wann see if there is anything on the body that AI could pick up that we haven't yet?”

“I don't know if that's a good idea right now.”

“Why not?”

“Connor is a little nervous at the moment.”

“Connor?”

“The AI, remember?”

“Huh… so you're telling me, the AI is nervous?”

“Well yeah, this is his first crime scene.”

“Fuck, Hank, you really are losing it, come on, let's see if there is anything we can pick up before forensics does.”

And with that the officer turned heel and walked up the stairs. As soon as he was out of earshot, Hank directed his attention towards Connor.

“Hey, you alright with this?”

“Sure I am, Hank,” Connor spoke, “still a little nerv-scared-ious… but, it's my job, I've got to do it.”

“Hmmmm… well, alright then,” Hank was hesitant, “but if it gets too much we are leaving right away, okay?”

“Okay, Hank.”

Hank took the OSD in hand and trailed after the officer up stairs, greeted by the sight of him as they approached a doorway.

“Took you long enough to get up here,” the officer noted.

“Yeah, just checking if Connor was up for it, is all.”

“Hmmm… alright,” the officer seemed a little perplexed but brushed it off, “the body is in that room, see if there is anything that AI can pick up that we missed.”

Hank made his way into the room, a woman, no older than forty, laid in a pool of her own blood, her hands over the wound on her stomach. Connor couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

“You okay, Con?”

“Um… yeah, I- I guess,” Connor's voice overplayed with a light tremble, “it- it just doesn't feel… real? I'm seeing it, and I'm here, but my mind just can't seem to comprehend this as reality.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Hank offered, “you still want to keep going?”

“Yes.”

Hank leaned down, directing the OSD towards the body.

“There are bruises on her neck, in the shape of hands,” Connor started, “she's been dead for about thirteen hours, there seems to be DNA under her nails, matching the DNA of Cooper Williams, and… and…”

Connor's voice began to grow static, a near silent hiccup between words before he remained silent.

“Hey, Connor,” Hank worried, pulling the OSD close to his chest, “are you okay.”

“Hank,” Connor's voice struggling to choke out, “she… she was… Hank, I… please make it stop.”

“Make what stop, Con?”

“It hurts, I don't know what it is, but it hurts, please make it stop.” Connor's voice growing desperate, sobbing out each word.

“Hey, hey, don't worry,” Hank had already turned and began to move, “I'll get you home, you'll be alright.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Hank made his way down the stairs below, heading towards the front door.

“Hey Hank,” the officer called out, “where are you going?”

“Hey,” Hank replied, “things got a big overwhelming up there, just gonna head home.”

“Did you find anything interesting up there?”

“Hold on,” Hank then turned his attention to Connor, “Con?”

Silence.

“Connor, you there?”

“Three months,” Connor's voice not above a breath tough the earpiece.

“Three months?”

“She- she… three months, Hank.”

“Holy fucking shit,” Hank's face dropped, warmth draining from his eyes.

“Hank, you alright,” the officer spoke.

“Shit, god…” Hank started to fume, “I’m gonna fucking kill that murdering bastard when I see him!”

“Jesus, Hank, what's the matter with ya?"

“She was fucking three months pregnant, and that asshole killed her and her child.”


End file.
